Through Their Eyes
by GryffindorBeater13
Summary: The Marauders are a piece of the past that has never been explained. The remnants of an epic friendship lingers on past the death of each member but no one fully understands. The only way to explore the legend is to sit back and relive life, through their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**James**

**Chapter one**

James rolled up the daily prophet that laid on his bedside table. He could hear Sirius snoring in the next bed over, trying to desperately cling to a few more moments of sleep. He didn't want to be up this early either but he knew his parents would be beating down his door if they didn't move soon. He rolled out of his bed and stood next to Sirius whose mouth was opened in the shape of a large O. He positioned the paper right over his forehead and with a large wack, Sirius's eyes popped open.

"James...I really want to hit you right now." Sirius said, pulling the sheets over his head. James could see Sirius roll over so his back was facing him, trying to return back to his former state.

"I already hit you first. Come on Sirius...We got to get ready to go." James said, ripping the sheet off of him.

Sirius whined, grumbling a few mushed words under his breath before realizing he had no choice but to join the living. The pair of them got dressed quickly and ran down the steps, the smell of breakfast leading them directly to the table. Mrs. Potter placed the last bit of the morning spread on a plate and placed it with the line of food as the boys grabbed two empty plates. Sirius and James eyed the eggs and meat pie as if they hadn't eaten in days and Mrs. Potter just laughed at their barbaric nature. It was quiet before James noticed something was missing, two empty chairs that failed to be filled. He looked over at his mother who was too busy making more toast to notice the same thing her son had.

"Where's dad and Scar?" he asked, shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Your father had to go to work early and Scar...was down here." She responded, looking puzzled at her daughter's disappearance. Sirius didn't bother to comment, James noticed. He seemed to be oddly quite when the subject of his sister came up lately. He tried to ask but Sirius turned into a complete grump prompting James to always drop the subject. James was about to leave the table when his sister came into the room, her hair out of its confinement and clinging to her back. Her grey eyes zeroed in on Sirius first before she sat down across from James, loading her plate with an equal amount of food that each boy possessed. James ignored his suspicions and forced a smile in which his sister returned eagerly.

"Your happy. I thought getting up early would turn you into a troll." Scarlett commented, taking a sip of tea.

"Not today...You know who we might see at Diagon Alley." James said, winking.

"James, she hates you. I swear she's going to stop being my friend because my brother is a stalker." Scarlett said, rolling her eyes. Mrs. Potter had vacated the room and James put on his devilish grin, as if he had been plotting something all holiday that no one knew about. Scarlett sighed and tapped her nails against the wood, waiting for James to speak again.

"All I need you to do is put in a good word for me Scar. You're my twin...how hard can it be to talk me up a bit."

"Extremely difficult Potter, your head is the size of a watermelon...Give it a rest." Sirius chimed in.

"Quiet. Wait until you find a girl, you'll be the same way. Well, maybe not. All you seem to want is a snogging partner." James retaliated.

"I haven't done that in ages. I'm a retired old man now." Sirius defended himself. Scarlett didn't finish the rest of her food but decided to leave the table, her hair skimming her waist as she went. James hoped that, for his sake, this would be the year he'd finally get Lily to love him. They finished breakfast quietly and all gathered on the front step. James pocketed his wand as they all looked at each other briefly. Without anymore discussion, the three of them aparated to London for a shopping day in Diagon Alley.

James was the first to arrive in the deserted alley, followed by his sister and Sirius. They waited briefly until two more notable cracks were heard in the distance. Scarlett walked forward first and James followed until they could make out a boy standing with his cloak fasten around his neck. He stepped into the light and immediately James face broke into a grin.

"Remus, Peter with you?" James asked, looking for the little runt to their pack. Petter stepped next to Remus and smile brightly at his friends, causing Scarlett to scowl. The lot of them traveled through the leaky cauldron gabbing excitedly about their final term at school. James was so proud of being Head Boy and Quidditch captain that he babbled on about it for a good twenty minutes before his sister lunged a paper ball at his head. He scanned the crowd for Lily and finally found her, surrounded by her friends at the local ice cream shop. James tugged at his shirt as if to straighten up before his sister walked past him and slid between the girls, giving greets and laughing almost instantly with Lily. He had to give talking to Lily a try despite the negative comments this morning because he wouldn't be James if he didn't give it his best shot. James strode forward with his mates in toe, finally stopping in front of his target. Remus walked directly to Paige, who hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. Charlotte stayed by Lily's side, while Scarlett stood back against the building, trying to muffle her giggles.

"Hey Lily." James said, smoothing his wild hair back. She raised an eyebrow, as she often did when it came to speaking with him, and nodded her head as if she couldn't believe he was still chasing her. She finally sighed, giving up her internal struggle and put down some of her animosity toward him.

"Hello James. Scarlett told me the news about you making Head Boy...I have to admit, I was shocked." Lily said to him, her words darting between a friendly chat to an acid filled tone.

"Not as shocked as my mother. I think she had a mild heart attack." James commented.

"I told him Dumbledore was finally playing a prank on him...I still think he's going to get to Hogwarts and the old man is going to crush his dreams." Sirius interjected.

"No, I think Dumbledore is trying anything to calm James down a bit. You however, I think he deems hopeless." Scarlett said with a smirk.

"I would like to keep it that way too." Sirius replied with a wink.

"Alright, you two. So Lily, I was thinking...that maybe after you grabbed your things you wouldn't mind grabbing a pumpkin juice with me so we can talk before we see each other at school. We could catch up." James offered.

"No, I think I'll be okay. I promised the girls that we'd spend the day together. Maybe next time Potter." Lily replied. James watched as the lot of them walked away, including his sister who actually looked sorry for him. Paige was reluctant to join them but eventually left Lupin's side to trail behind the group, obviously with her mind elsewhere.

James sat down at a table, shaking his head. He had asked Lily on millions of dates but for some reason he believed today, out of all days, she would say yes. Maybe he was hoping this Head boy thing would help her see he wasn't a bad person, but he had to admit that his track record wasn't spotless enough to send her running into his arms. He couldn't help that his past school years were laced with him acting like a complete ass, but he would change it for a chance to be with her. She, for some reason, had that kind of hold on him.

"How did you get Paige to like you?" James asked Remus who had pulled out a small book to read. Remus set it down on the table and looked on at James with the same pity his sister seemed to employ only moments ago.

"I didn't do anything. I was actually trying to fight her away, you remember that James...but then you told me that I couldn't get caught up with the things I hated about myself and...I listened. Lily will come around though. She won't admit it but I think she believes your cute." Remus replied.

"Yeah Moony would know...they study together...but I'm not too sure he's right about the cute thing...unless she is blind." Sirius teased.

"James looks fine." Peter squeaked.

"Eh, Sirius stop the jealousy. I know that you envy my dashing looks and my ability to attract the opposite sex." James said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh right. I'm just as dashing as you are pretty boy. Come on guys, we better get moving before I spend my money on all the wrong things." Sirius suggested.

James lead his group around Diagon Alley, to absorbed in thoughts of finally getting to Hogwarts to get another chance. He didn't realize Sirius had disappeared until the stood in Flourish and Blotts, crowded around Lupin's list of books for the year. He waited for Sirius's comment about how Remus would be the only one of them to remember something that important but it never came, prompting him to realize they were only a party of three. Nobody seemed to know where he stalked off to, but none of them made a movement to find him. Eventually he would catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius**

**Chapter 2**

Sirius walked along the deserted alley, looking behind his back after a few seconds to make sure none of his friends had followed him. He hated this, the sneaking around James because it felt like he was doing something illegal, something so morally wrong that he should be ashamed but the truth was he wasn't committing any type of fault. He had placed himself in such a tough situation that sometimes he wasn't sure why he had ever let it happen. It would have been easy to just walk away from the situation but his feelings had pushed him into this mess and it was something he intended on cleaning up.

He saw Scarlett sitting on the step to an abandoned shop, running her fingers aimlessly through her hair. She smiled as soon as she could see him coming up the street, which made Sirius walk a little faster. He joined her and interlaced their hands as soon as he sat, thinking slowly of what he had to say to her in order to get her to agree with him. He sighed and decided to just get it over with and not delay the conversation any further.

"We have to tell James...First day of term." Sirius said in almost a collage of inaudible words.

"Are you crazy? James will kill the both of us." Scarlett replied instantly.

"Come on Scar. I'm tired of this. I would love for just once to hold your hand in public or be able to talk to you around him without worrying if it looks like we are flirting too much. And James is like my brother. How can I lie to him like that?" Sirius defended himself, looking at the concrete below his feet. It was complete truth that Sirius had felt horrible for the past year that he had been with James's sister. From the first kiss, he had been lying to James about his feelings for Scarlett, always telling him that he felt that she was another sister in his life. If James hated him for what he had kept a secret, he would have to take it and move on. It was one thing to love someone but it was another to destroy a brotherhood that he had cherished for years.

He couldn't believe that he actually loved someone to begin with. Sirius was so cut and dry, independence was a value he held to the highest standard, but Scarlett changed something about how he viewed life. The Black family had taught him nothing but how to hate a world that surrounded you. They taught him that someone who had a heart made of steel and filled with poison would move ahead quickly. Demolishing anything you cared about was fine, as long as you had a purpose. The Potters were quick to turn that around, however. James showed him that it was possible to be a human, to look at peoples hearts before their blood status or who they hung out with. They may have picked on people at school but it was no where near what his family would have him do to someone who didn't measure up to their standards.

Sirius could vividly remember when Scarlett had first come into his view as more than a friend. It was the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts and normally Remus took to the daunting task of tutoring Sirius in almost every subject. Scarlett had offered to step in for him because he was so worn down from their adventures the previous night. Sirius looked up at Scarlett in her usual uniform with her hair in a mess and couldn't stop thinking about how radiant she looked. They had always gotten on well and in that moment she had realized the same thing he had. She spent the next summer holiday convincing Sirius that they couldn't ignore what was happening between them and when he finally caved in he couldn't imagine why he had fought her tooth and nail to be apart. She listened about everything he hated when it came to his family and she loved him for all of his faults. He just took time to realize that he loved her completely too.

"I don't want him to treat you differently because of it though...I want the two of you to be close." Scarlett said back to him.

"Do you realize that we can never move forward if we keep this up though? What if we grow up and finally it comes to...It doesn't make sense anymore when...Scarlett." Sirius tried to explain. He hadn't said he loved her out loud no matter how much he felt it, but to get his point across he felt like whether he was prepared to let his feelings known or not he would just have to leap forward.

"Scarlett, I Love you. There you got the big tough man to say it. Don't let anyone know I've gone soft."

Scarlett looked surprised. Her eyes got wide and she dropped Sirius's hand for a second before she picked it back up again. Sirius wondered for a moment if he had been stupid and rushed the words, if maybe he didn't calculate her feelings correctly but she leaned forward and kissed him, pulling back and laying her hand on his face.

"I love you too. Now we definitely have to tell James." Scarlett said, laughing.

The two of them left their spot, joining the crowd and becoming separate again. Sirius went to find James who stood in front of Olivanders, looking around like he had lost a child. Sirius joined his friends, aware that a cheesy grin was plastered on his face. He didn't care though because right now he was happy and sort of ready to pull off a good prank to top off the day.

"Severus around?" Sirius inquired, scanning the crowd for a victim.

"Not at all. But I saw some Slytherins earlier wandering about. Where did you go off to? I bought your junk but you owe me. I figured you wouldn't buy anything yourself" James mused.

"Um...I was just looking for something...I definitely will give you money as soon as you tell me how much I owe. Look there are the girls. Want to try at Lily again?" Sirius offered. He knew if he could distract James he would drop the subject of his disappearance so as soon as Sirius uttered the magic words, James was ready to pounce on talking to Lily. Sirius stayed behind, standing next to Remus and watching from afar. Peter somehow didn't understand the concept of letting James work his magic by himself and decided to following him like he was attached to James like a leech. Remus waited until James was far enough away before he decided to speak to Sirius, turning so that he could keep an eye on where everyone was, but giving Sirius his attention at the same time.

"You met Scar, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah..." Sirius replied. Remus, Lily, and Paige were the only people who knew about Scarlett and Sirius. He couldn't risk telling Peter because he squealed on pretty much anything when James approached him, but he knew that he needed someone to have his back so her turned to Moony.

"You need to tell James before he finds out some other way." Remus warned him.

"That is what I told Scarlett today and finally she agreed with me. You know how she is with what her brother finds out. She thinks he is going to disown the both of us." Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah but she is right to be a little worried. It's been a year and neither of you have approached him on the subject, he is going to be hurt. Look, I support the two of you, obviously, but like I told you in the beginning, you should have just told him when it started. I'm worried that he might be a little mad for a while." Remus confessed.

"Me too."

James came back to them, explaining that he struck out again on the topic of Lily. They didn't hang around much longer and opted to go home, departing from Remus and Peter until the start of school. Sirius went up to the room he shared with James and sorted through his trunk, packing away his school supplies for the week ahead. He didn't hear Scarlett come in behind him but as soon as she shut the door his head whipped around. He hadn't seen neither of them for the half hour he had been tucked away in the room but as soon as Scarlett looked at him, he could tell something was wrong. She sat down on James's bed and looked at Sirius, her face trying to hide what she thinking. Finally she let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"James knows." She breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett**

**Chapter 3 **

"How did he find out? Scar please don't tell me you decided it would be a good idea to just come right out and tell him now? Couldn't you wait for school?" Sirius said in a flurry of words. Scarlett rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, squinting her eyes enough so she could barely see Sirius sitting on his bed.

"Why on earth would I tell him? That little rat, Peter, caught us. I told you I hated him." Scarlett said, taking a place on James's bed. Sirius nodded his head and laughed. Of course he would find the fact that Peter had tattled on them funny. None of them really cared for Peter at first but he had worn on the boys because no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't shake him off. Sirius still never trusted him but sometimes he would stick up for him for no good reason.

"He bows down to his master." Sirius mused.

"He is sick, the way he cherishes James. I don't see what is so special about my brother. Oh here comes the king now." Scarlett muttered. James opened the door and shut it, his face distorted like he had experienced one to many run ins with the Whomping Willow. He made his way over to his desk and pulled out the chair, tapping his large finger on the edge of the wood. Scarlett couldn't predict what he was going to shout about. When he had visited her in her own room he couldn't say much but what he had apparently been holding in for the entire day. Just what Peter reported and if he was telling the truth. Scarlett, try as she might, could never lie to her brother.

"What's my punishment prongs?" Sirius asked, finally too sick of the silence.

"Why didn't you come to me? She's my sister...Sirius you know how I am." James finally spoke.

"I don't need to be here for this." Scarlett interrupted, but James motioned for her to sit back down.

"Oh no, you are in trouble just as much as he is. You guys have been going behind my back and all you had to do was tell me." James scolded the pair of them.

"Yeah and I am sure you would have been thrilled if we said we decided to date. James I wasn't born yesterday. The real problem here is either you accept it or decide something else. I will give you time to think but I am not your kid to sit and reprimand." Scarlett said as she stormed off into her room. Scarlett opened her door and shut it hard, hoping no one would be stupid enough to follow her. She had enough for one day. Between Peter being an obnoxious little kid to James giving her the stare of a century, she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

A few hours had passed as Scarlett laid across her bed. She had started four different letters to Lily, Charlotte, and Paige but none of them had come out the way she wanted. She looked down at her broom that was idle on the floor, wanting nothing more than to take it for a midnight ride away from her house. Her hand swept the polished wood and she thought it might be an extremely good idea to go...

"Stay." Sirius said as he entered, shutting the door so slowly that its sound of the lock clicking only made a whisper.

"You and James make up?" Scarlett asked as she still faced her broomstick.

"Pretty much. He is still mad at the both of us but we have prepared a good prank for the feast so that made everything ten times better. He's not going to end up going through with it though. Remember, he's head boy now. Might mess up his new professional hair style he's got going." Sirius joked.

"His hair looks like overgrown weeds." Scarlett stated.

"It looks better then it usually does. Anyway, he's sleeping now. Though I would stop by and tell you goodnight." Sirius said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah. Night Padfoot." Scarlett said, rolling over to see him properly. Scarlett took in the sight of him before he left. His hair was a little long, his eyes almost as captivating as watching the sun set before you. He smiled at her, the boyish grin she loved to watch, and left her alone again, pondering where this relationship could go next.

Scarlett searched the crowd on Platform nine and three-quarters for some sign of her friends. She already tucked away her trunk and decided to come out for one last sweep through. James had been in a pleasant mood once he realized he could share a compartment with Lily, well once he realized he could follow Lily around without looking like a stalker. Scarlett finally found Paige walking along the corridor and pulled her into the compartment she had already chosen, Charlotte filing in soon after.

"Charlie just in time, I was just about to tell Paige here how Peter is going to hate this school year." Scarlett said once Charlotte had taken her seat. Both of them looked wide eyed at each other but then Paige finally sunk into a slow understanding of what had happened.

"He told James. Remus told him that he should mind his own business." Paige sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course he told James. He thinks my brother owns him or something." Scarlett replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I am thoroughly confused here. What was Potter not supposed to find out and why?" Charlotte said, looking at the two girls in front of her. The both of them quickly turned toward each other, knowing that no matter how they worded the answer, Charlotte's feelings would be wounded. Scarlett hadn't told her because the more people knew, she figured James would find out quicker. She hadn't meant to leave one of her best friends completely out of her life and now she was regretting the decision she hastily made.

"Sirius and I sort of have a thing going on." Scarlett said slowly. She waited for the hurt to wash across Charlotte's freckled face and for her ears to turn a bright shade of pink that signaled her desperate attempt not to yell at whom ever had filled her with rage. It was a surprise to Scarlett that instead her pink tinted lips had gapped open and a long line of giggles escaped in a chorus of laughter.

"How stupid could you be not to see that? I mean, your brother is thick so I wouldn't expect him to catch on but for everyone else...It's kind of like a neon sign those muggles plaster in store windows. It's blinking for everyone to see." Charlotte stammered through fits of smiles.

"You're not mad then, Charlie?" Scarlett asked quickly before her good mood passed.

"Heavens no. I figured you were trying to be secretive about it. Well then, is your brother going to shave Sirius's hair in the middle of the night for punishment?" Charlotte mused.

"I have no clue. Sirius keeps telling me the two of them have it all sorted out but I want to know what deal he had to make with my brother to let this all mull over. I hope it's nothing he could get expelled over. I mean, it is a miracle that James and Sirius even made it to their seventh year...It'd be a waste to mess it up now." Scarlett said, sending Paige giggling right after Charlotte.

The three girls spent most of the ride trading stories of their holiday, getting many evil looks from other students who thought their screaming and laughing was rather loud and obnoxious. It wasn't until Sirius showed up at the window, his face painted with absolute boredom, did the girls stop their tales to even entertain the idea of including anyone else in their inner circle. Sirius flopped down next to Scarlett and took the cauldron cake right from her hand, biting into it and placing back in it's original spot. She sneered at him and placed it on the wrapper, causing the other girls to lift their eyebrows at their little exchange.

"I hate my life." Sirius announced after he finished chewing.

"Well, that's a very cheery outlook on life." Charlotte responded.

"No, really. If you guys don't get Lily to go out with James soon, I am going to ask Dumbledore if I can stay in the shrieking shack for the rest of the school year." Sirius complained.

"What does it have to do with you? The Lily and James thing..." Paige asked.

"I promised James I'd help him make Lily see reason...Because I am a good best friend...who happens to be snogging his sister behind his back." Sirius explained.

"You didn't tell him we did that, did you?" Scarlett hissed.

"Oh come on. He knows we don't just hold hands or stare at each other by the fireplace." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? So I am guessing this is why my brother is suddenly okay with our relationship."

"Well, yeah. I told him I'd get Lily to go with him because I knew what he was doing wrong and I knew how she worked because of being with you...Which translates to I lied helplessly in order to avoid his dirty looks. Oh don't call it a relationship around him, he has deemed it 'that thing'. I better be going. Remus and I are now making a plan of attack. Should be fun." He said, not convincing anyone that he was even slightly interested in playing match maker. He quickly turned his head and kissed Scarlett smack on the lips and muttered "Well, if I have to go through this torture, I should be able to do that freely." and walked right out of the compartment. Scarlett sat for a moment with a silly smile playing at the lips that just came in to contact with Sirius. It was nice to not have to look over your shoulder every time a little peck seemed like the right ending to a conversation. Scarlett knew in her heart that James wasn't too mad about this, because he would want whatever was best for her.

"James is having too much fun with this." Scarlett said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"He's terrorizing Sirius not because of our fib, he's doing it because he can get away with it for a little while. Sirius will figure it out soon enough." Scarlett said.

"We better change into our robes and go find Lily then, to save her from the madness." Charlotte suggested.

The trio of girls got ready for the night and darted off into the crowded corridor to find their best friend.


End file.
